1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining wall structure, and more particularly to a retaining wall structure having an interconnecting unit, further, to a retaining wall structure having an interconnecting unit and a reinforcing layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retaining walls are used to support embankments or slopes, preventing soil from being washed away and ensuring the stability of the embankments or slopes.
So far, there are many types of retaining walls. A traditional way is to lay reinforcing bars on the construction and then pour into concrete. This retaining wall needs huge works and is difficult to build. To solidify the concrete takes much time which causes a long period of construction. In addition, the retaining wall made of concrete is covered limited soil, which is easy to be washed away. The efficiency of vegetation is poor, which causes the difficulty in retaining embankments or slopes.
Nowadays, an improved retaining wall is to overcome the shortcomings of the traditional retaining wall, which is formed with a number of bags piled up. The bags are filled with sand/soil. In order to enhance the horizontal and vertical connection of the bags, an interconnecting member is provided between adjacent bags for connecting and stabilizing the bags. Chinese Patent No. ZL 200620054736.8 disclosed a bag and an interconnecting member. Chinese Patent No. ZL 200420066760.4 and Taiwanese Patent No. M273596 owned by the applicant disclosed a retaining wall structure constituted by a plurality of layers of sand/soil bags. However, the applicant found that the retaining wall structure using a simply interconnecting member to connect the bags is unable to bear adverse weather conditions, such as strong wind, heavy rain, and dust storm. The wall is easy to be damaged. This shortcoming needs to be improved.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to the development of an improved retaining structure adapted for different circumstances.